


Crimson Dagger Across Your Skin

by Idk_man_Banana



Category: mcyt
Genre: Blood As Lube, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, How Do I Tag, Knifeplay, M/M, Originally from my Wattpad but i'm using AO3 now so epic :), Smut, Top Wilbur Soot, degrading, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_man_Banana/pseuds/Idk_man_Banana
Summary: Finally away from Schlatt, finding himself in a place with promises of power and getting what they once had, Quackity gets railed by the leader lmaooooo
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	Crimson Dagger Across Your Skin

Quackity stared in horror as he watched the president smash the window of his beloved White House in. "What are you doing!" The smaller yelled, tears threatening to fall from his chocolate brown eyes.

The goat-man turned his head with glaring eyes and a smug smile painted on his face, "Just taking down the worthless builds, lots of big plans to build offices here." He says, tilting his head as if to mock the distressed boy.

"No! You're not taking down my shit!" He stormed over to the brunette, "I worked so hard for this, you and your ignorant ass can fuck of!" Quackity had never stood up to his superior, but seeing as the whitehouse was the only think he truly cared about he couldn't help but release the bubbling anger that has been built up for so long.

Schlatt looked taken aback, the sudden outburst clearly angering the president. "So you think you're all high and mighty, eh?" He scoffed, "You don't scare me, in fact you can wrap up your little show because I don't give a fuck about what you think. I'll do whatever I please." His voice laced with venom as takes a step towards his inferior, staring down at him with a stare that would cause anyone to freak out.

Quackity stared up at him, trying to hide his fear behind a poker face that he learned to play after months of being in a toxic relationship with the man in front of him. He learned that one shift in facial expression would set the man off.

"I'm the fucking reason your the goddam president of this country, if it weren't for our agreement during the election you would be nothing." God, speaking up to him made him feel so powerful, but he knew that if Schlatt even slightly raises his voice he will apologise and return to being his personal assistant rather than the Vice President of a country.

Schlatts expression changed from a mocking smile to vexation as he grabbed ahold of the Quackitys blue tie and pulled him close so that the alcohol that Schlatt drunk earlier reeked in the air.

"That's all you were good for, for my benefit. Nothing you do fucking matters. I'd be better of without you, all you do is whine and complain and be a little baby. Grow the fuck up and leave me alone, I'm trying to get work done." He stared down at the other, tightening his grip before throwing him to the ground and grabbing his pick axe again.

"You know what?!" Quackity yelled as he picks himself back up. Schlatt doesn't even turn his head only laughing a 'what?' As he continues to demolish the White House.

"I'm sick of this! I'm done, go find yourself another Vice cause I can't do this shit anymore!" His voice wavered as tears build up, he means it when he says he is done with Schlatt.

Schlatts head turned as he laughed loudly. Quackity walked away not looking back.

"I know you'll come crawling back! You can't live without me Alex!" Schlatt called after him, Quackity quickened his pace. He hates it when people use his first name.

He doesn't know where he is going, so long as he doesn't look back he should be fine.

"Big Q?" A sudden voice snapped Quackity out of his thoughts as he quickly turned to see a disheveled looking Tommy holding him in reach of his sword.

"Why are you out here when you should be doing you know, Vice President shit?" The blonde asked, Quackity forced a laugh as he looked at the boy with a sly smile. "Not Vice President, just Quackity. Fucking quit, finally away from that hell hole."

Tommy brought his sword down into its holder, "you serious?" A smile found a way to his stained face. Quackity nodded. "Wanna join Pogtopia? I'm sure Wil will love more members?"

Quackity chuckled at the naiveness of the teen, the ravenette had only said a few things and Tommy had already invited him to join.

"Sure!" Tommy held out his hand and Quackity shook it, now an official member of the rebellion.

Tommy lead him to the hidden entrance of Pogtopia, they caught up and it was the first time in a while that Quackity had had a normal conversation with another person. It felt surreal despite it being such a simple action.

Tommy took him into the little entrance cave as he called for Wilbur. A distant shuffling was heard as a manic looking man appeared from the steps.

Wilburs eyes quickly shot towards the Mexican as he reached for a dagger from his belt. "Woah woah, Wil calm down! He's a part of Pogtopia now, don't worry."

Wilburs eyes remained wide and frantic as he slowly pried his hand from the dagger. He shot Tommy a disgusting look as Quackity shuffled and took in his surroundings.

"Well, um, I'm sure Quackity will tell you all about why he is here and I can assure you Wil that he is on our side!" Tommy broke the silence and wrapped an arm around the Smaller, "Wilbur you can take him on a tour and get to know him while I go help Techno with the cow farm." Tommy nodded towards a disgruntled Wilbur as he reached the exit.

"I'll be a while so keep yourself busy!" He walked outside but turned back around to add more to what he was saying. "Don't kill each other!" The blonde chuckled as he blocked up the entrance, leaving the two listening as the footsteps got quieter and quieter until it was silence and darkness bar a singular torch leading to the staircase.

After a few seconds that felt like decades to Quackity, Wil and his eyes met contact and Wil turned around swiftly and gestured his hand for Quackity to follow him.

Wilbur took the smaller on a silent tour around the established rebellion headquarters, Pogtopia. When first brought into the tiny entrance cave, Quackity, expected nothing more than a shit little cave with a furnace, crafting table and a singular torch; however, his thoughts were proven wrong.

The fiery orange glow of the lanterns danced along the walls of the long eerie ravine. Beautiful woodworks staggered up the walls and a few wore down wooden doors resided along the stone.

Wil had shown Quackity the potato farm and a quick glimpse of the members room was allowed. Not a single word was uttered.

The idea of not knowing anything of surroundings and being alone with a literal maniac would cause fear to strike in anyone, and Quackity was no exception.

Wil opened a door at the very end of the ravine and stepped inside, still not making eye contact with the smaller. His rough hands gestured for him to enter the small room.

Quackity took in his surroundings; A few torches littered unevenly across the cobble and stone, crafting table, furnace, a few chests, a worn down bed that looked ancient and disregarded, and the most prominent thing in the room was ominous sketches on the walls. A shiver ran down Quackitys spine, the tall brunette before him was clearly deteriorating with the idea of his old country.

Wilbur shut the spruce door behind them as he cleared his throat, "You will stay here with me until I deem you safe." His voice low and demanding as Quackity stood awkwardly by the door.

"This is your room?" Quackity questioned, shuffling from foot to foot as he played with his thumbs. Wilbur nodded and headed over to the chest, taking out bread and tossing it towards Quackity.

"Oh, I'm not that hungry-"  
"Eat it." The smaller was cut off as the tall brunette reached for his dagger and fiddled with it.

Quackity sat down on the bed and slowly ate his bread, it was kind of stale but he didn't want to make Wilbur mad.

Wilbur sat on the chest as he sharpened his dagger, the sound of metal clashing and scraping filled the dimly lit room.

After minutes that felt like hours of silence Wilbur finally spoke up, pulling the Mexican out of his thoughts.

"Why are you here?" He asked, still sharpening his dagger and not looking up.

Quackity didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to tell him about his past relationship with Schlatt, he didn't want to tell him that he ran away from his problems like a baby and he didn't want to tell him that Tommy let him join within seconds because he knew that Wilbur wouldn't be happy.

Quackity cleared his throat, "Schlatt isn't a good leader and all I want is what's best for Manburg. I joined Pogtopia for the sake of my morals." He wasn't lying. All Quackity wanted was a peaceful and well ran nation, that's what he was promised but not what he received when signing the coalition.

Wilbur chuckled. "You say that, Quackity, yet you are the reason Schlatt is currently in power of my country- my L'manburg." Shivers ran down quackitys spine at Wilburs tone, it reminded him of how Schlatt used to speak to him. It was cold but something unreadable always lingered. It was terrifying.

"Schlatt promised me that Manburg would be a great and thriving nation under his control, he showed me all his plans and they seemed real, Wilbur." The use of his name caused the taller to quickly glance at him but returned to his dagger shortly after, "I trusted him, you would to! You have to agree that Schlatt is a well skilled man when it comes to manipulation, of course I couldn't say no."

"I ran L'manburg well, I did the election to stable my position." Wilbur raised his tone and had now taken his eyes of off the metal and towards the smaller, who couldn't return eye contact. "There was no reason for you to run your stupid fucking party againts me than for power! You and your stupid morals can fuck off cause I know your a corrupt man, Quackity."

A crooked smile found itself on Wilburs face as he watched the others face process what he had said.

"You where going to rig that goddam election, so don't talk to me about being corrupt for power. I ran so Lmanburg citizens could vote with a true democracy instead of dictatorship in disguise." He kept his voice cool and collected, he wasn't going to let this maniac of a man put him in his place.

Wilbur was clearly agitated. He set down the tool used to sharpen his dagger. Ignoring what Quackity said he started on another topic, "I know you aren't here for your precious perfect dream of L'manburg. I know you are putting up an act to spy on me and the rest of Pogtopia." He laughed and stood up of the chest, "you are smart I'll give you that, you easily fooled Tommy into thinking you left but I know. I know about you and Schlatt and whatever type of relationship you two have. I know you wouldn't leave him," Wilbur leaned down to Quackitys ear and whispered, "-I know you wouldn't leave him, you can't live without him."

Quackity tensed up and pushed Wilbur away, you can't live without me. Schlatt always told him that and he had ran away to escape Schlatt, not to be reminded of him.

Wilbur stumbled backwards, it wasn't a big push but a push none the less. He laughed and grabbed ahold of Quackitys tie, he quickly brought the dagger up to Quackitys throat. He had expected Quackity to freak out and try fighting back, not for him to try and suppress a moan.

Quackity knew he was a kinky person but right now wasn't the time. His shocked eyes met with Wilburs amused and confused ones. Wilbur pushed the sharp object harder againts the tanned skin, breaking it slightly.

Quackity whimpered quietly, Wilbur was grinning at the state of him. "Fucking whore, you liked that didn't you?" His voice mocked the smaller.

Quackity didn't know what to say, the feeling of the dagger, the harsh grip on his tie and how close his face was to Wilburs was all to overwhelming. Quackity refused to look at him, given his current position Quackity didn't want to let his mind run.

The man above him sighed and released his grip on the tie. He ghosted his finger over Quackitys jawline before firmly gripping his face and forcing him to look at his tired but ecstatic eyes. "Answer my question, Quackity." He spoke with a calm voice, with a knife still to the smallers throat and Wilburs knee moving forward to graze over a place it shouldn't.

Quackitys breath hitched at the feeling before shamefully nodding. A harsh laughter was all that was received. Wilbur slowly calmed down, still holding onto Quackitys face he traced his finger over lips, biting on his own at the same time.

He leaned in and connected lips in a soft kiss. He pulled away soon after, Quackity sat without a reaction- to much was happening right now and he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

The dagger was moved from his neck and was dragged down his face and used to keep him from looking away. Wilbur smirked and grabbed his tie, pulling him into a rough kiss as he brought the dagger down to the bed.

Quackity kissed back- despite his mind telling him this was wrong, it was too good of an opportunity to let down.

The kiss soon become more and more heated, now with Wilbur kisses and biting his jawline and neck so hard it was definitely going to leave Quackity purple and aching tomorrow. Quackity whined quietly at the feeling and squirmed under the grasp of Wilbur.

Wilbur bit down harshly on his neck causing Quackity to gasp and grip the man in front of him. Wilbur sunk his teeth into the squirming boys neck as he listened to him whine and pull at his shirt.

"So pretty," Wilbur whispered as he grazed his lips againts the bite, blood starting to faintly appearing around the indent. Wilbur removed his shirt and when Quackity was going to reach to remove his the taller male grabbed ahold of his hands and pinned them above him. Wilbur chuckled lowly and shook his head, placing a small kiss to the confused mans lips as he grabbed behind him to relocate the dagger to his hand.

He slowly started to cut down the smallers shirt, slicing it open to reveal his tanned skin and skinny physique. The man belows breathing was uneven and shaken, him being pinned down with no where to go and a dagger so close to his skin made blood run straight to his pants and a blush to form on his face.

Wilbur sat with his legs to either side of Quackitys, sitting just below his crotch, leaving the rising tent very obvious. Wilbur noticed and grinned seeing how his actions affected the boy. He finished cutting the shirt so it lay lazily by his sides, leaving his chest bare and perfect for Wil to litter in purple lovebites.

The hand pining quackitys hand left and lightly brushed againts his nipple causing him moan and quickly cover his mouth. Wilbur took note of how sensitive his whole upperhalf was and decided to play around with his new found upper hand on the boy.

Wilbur sat up straight on the boy and stared at him for a while, it was amusing watching the boy beneath him squirm as the stare made him feel so less powerful and like he was being judged about every little thing. Wilbur grabbed his jaw and brought their gazes to meet again as he kissed his swollen lips until the other boy had to push him off of him or he swore he would've suffocated.

A string of saliva was broken as the dagger was dragged along bare skin. Quackity let out a loud gasp as he grabbed the wrist of the brunette above him, eyes meeting as the boy above hushed him and kissed him before he could speak. The dagger continued to be dragged softly down his rapidly rising chest.

Wilbur pressed the dagger down on a part of the smallers stomach he was sure wouldn't hurt that much to see how he would react. Quackitys face scrunched up and he let out a pained moan, it hurt but the idea that Wilbur could do whatever he wanted to Quackitys body turned the smaller on much more than it should. The sound that Quackity made was ethereal to Wilbur, he wanted Quackity to make those noises while he fucked him until he saw stars.

Wilbur set the dagger back down as he brought his hands to the others pants, looking up to ask for permission. A desperate nod was all Wilbur needed before his practically tore the black sweatpants down leaving Quackity in boxers and a beanie that was barely on his head anymore.

Wilburs spread Quackitys legs and started leaving his mark along his thighs, slowly making his way up higher while his hands dug into his thighs. Still sucking and biting at his skin, Wilbur hooked his fingers under the hem of the smallers boxers and slowly pulled them down until Quackitys erection sprung out. The cold air hitting him and the humiliating knowledge that he was completely naked while Wilbur only had his shirt off did things to him as he grew needy and desperate for Wilbur to touch him rather than edge him with false hopes by bringing his kissing so close and then pulling away.

"Wil- please," Quackity squirmed and begged for Wil to do anything, for Wil to pleasure him. The brunettes brought his hand to ghost slightly above Quackitys dick. Quackity bucked his hips up in desperation but Wilbur pulled his hands away leaving the boy bellow him a whiney mess as he quietly begged.

This game continued until Quackitys whines and begs turned to sobs. Seeing him writher beneath him with pants, crys and tears falling from his chocolate eyes turned Wilbur on he was certain his pants where going to burst at how hard he was. He felt as though he had teased Quackity enough and waited until he had quietened down before lightly brushing his thumb across his slit causing the smaller to jerk and let out an almost pornographic moan as he spluttered out thank yous.

Wilbur took his length in his hand and slowly moved his hand up and down as Quackity calmed down and became more relaxed. The younger had his eyes closed as he let out pleased sighs, he could hear Wilbur start to shuffle around but he didn't think it was anything important so he stayed focused on the pleasure he was receiving.

The cold feeling of something being poked againts his thigh cause Quackity to open his eyes and jerk upwards. The dagger was now being dragged and jabbed into his soft skin, not deep enough to cut but the sensation of the sharp metal being grazed againts his skin produced a small moan and a confused face from him.

Suddenly a sharp burning pain came from the area, the pain lasted for only a few seconds before it was as if all his senses had shut off as he sucked in air through his teeth. Wilbur slowly tore the soft skin of his thigh with the dagger, watching through manic eyes as the red sticky liquid trickled down onto the mattress.

Quackitys eyes finally came into focus as he looked down at the sight. "Wil, 'fuck are you doing?" His voiced cracked, the pain was excruciating but the adrenaline of it all happening was overpowering.

As the Brunette raised his head a sadistic smile was painted on his face. He chuckled and brought himself up to passionately kiss the smaller. He bit his bottom lip but Quackity was to dazed and confused to open his mouth. Wilbur continued down the cut and drew some more blood, Quackity yelped which allowed the olders tongue to explore his mouth.

They parted, leaving a string of spit connecting the swollen lips both parted and allowing sharp pants to escape. Wilbur sat up, taking in the sight below him; Quackitys face was red and sweaty, his raven hair stuck to his forehead and his beanie was barely on his head anymore, his eyes where half-lidded but the lust shown through his dark brown irises as they stared into Wilburs, begging him to do something.

Wilbur positioned himself so that he was in between Quackitys trembling thighs and dragged two fingers along the seeping wound till his fingers where suitably coated. He spread Quackitys legs and slowly pushed his index finger into him. The boy below him let out a soft whine at the intrusion.

Soon enough a second finger was added and his hole was scissored and stretched as he let out pleasured sounds and arched so he could be filled up more with Wilburs bony fingers.

When Wilbur deemed him ready enough he pulled his fingers out and the smaller whined at the lack of feeling inside of him.

With the blood from the fresh wound and a mix of his own spit Wilbur was able to lubricate his dick as he lined up with Quackitys hole. He pressed the head against the smaller as he squirmed from the feeling.

Wilbur grabbed ahold of the smallers hips and dug his fingernails into them causing them to bleed as the boy bellow him whined into his hand.

Wilbur slowly pushed himself inside of his tight hole, groaning as he felt Quackitys walls tighten againts him. The smaller let out a pained yet immensely erotic moan at the feeling.

Quackitys had never felt this level of intimacy as his past relationship with Schlatt had been nothing more than a way to gain respected titles as the well renowned presidential candidate power couple.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of Wilbur thrusting the whole way into him, Quackity let out a shaky moan that was muffled by his hand. Wilbur stayed with them connected by his hips, his hand snaked up to Quackitys throat as it squeezed softly before pulling himself out halfway.

He thrusted back in, squeezing tighter on the bitten throat leaving the noises coming out of Quackity to be choked and desperate.

Wilbur released his grip from his throat and instead grabbed the delicate hand blocking the beautiful sounds he so desperately needed to hear, "Don't cover your noises, baby," Whispers in Quackitys ears sending shivers down his spine as his hands where pinned above his head.

Wilbur continued at a steady pace, the only sounds in the room were the sound of their skin hitting against each other and the provocative sounds from the smaller.

With his noises becoming increasingly Louder and constant mixes of Spanish and English as he begged and spluttered unintelligible sentences, Wilbur knew that Quackity was close. Wilbur himself was nearing climax aswell.

"Cariño, please-" Quackitys voices croaked between pants as he gripped onto the sheets below him and stared into Wilburs eyes, filled with lust.

Wilbur moved down to graze his lips against Quackitys ear, "Cum for me, Alex."

Usually hearing his real name was something he didn't like but when spoken from Wilburs pretty mouth in such a seductive way was all the smaller needed to rip over the edge and climax on his stomach as his body spasmed and salacious moans to escape his plump lips.

Wilbur followed soon after, releasing inside of Quackity as he rode out his high groaning into the side of Quackitys neck.

Wilbur pulled out which caused a whine to escape Quackity. The smell of what just occurred lingered in the air, any other day Wilbur would've turned his noise up but the scent mixed with the Quackity looking like an absolute wreck on the mattress; his beanie was no longer on his head, his hair stuck up and stuck to his face, his eyes watery and gazing up at Wilbur with half lidded eyes, and his breath was staggered as cum dropped down his thighs.

A small kiss was placed on his lips before Quackity passed out. Wilbur his own shirt to clean Quackity and dry up the blood from his wound, he grabbed quackitys sweatpants and boxers and carefully dressed the smallers bottom half before putting on his own clothes and climbing into the bed and falling asleep with his arms around the smaller.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry man if this makes you uncomfortable you shouldn't have fucking read it LMAO anyways hope you guys enjoyed :D


End file.
